


It'll Be Okay

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Cuddles, Cuddling in Bed, Cute, Developing Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, John Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Panic Attack, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slight Panic Attack, Stiles is insecure, john is great, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Every is so perfect, together in bed. Nothing really seems real while they're wrapped up together. But what will happen tomorrow, when they're forced to join the rest of the world?





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> so again, a work I have previously posted but decided to remove it from a multichapter work and instead post as a series of one shots part of a series!

After the whole  _ ‘woah we finally admitted that we mutually want a relationship with each other holy shit i really like kissing you’  _ Stiles’ weekend was a hazy fantasy of cuddling, soft kisses and more cuddling. Neither left the house once, instead enjoying just being near each other. Stiles had woken up wrapped in John’s for the second time, but this morning his face had been tucked into John’s chest. They ended up staying in bed for a long time, trading kisses and laughing and talking. They explored above the waist with hands, soft kisses to places neither had really seen before. Talking. They talked a lot. At one point Stiles was sitting up playing on his phone, John’s head firmly planted on his thigh as Stiles worked his fingers through the older man's hair.

Stiles stomach groaned out demanding food and John laughed, turning his head to press a kiss to Stiles belly button before standing up. To be fair it was nearly four in the afternoon and neither of them had moved from the bed yet. Honestly, Stiles didn’t know if he  _ could _ move. All of this? This was something he wanted for  _ years _ , and what if it all went away? What if tomorrow things went back to what they were?

Stiles steeled himself when John called him down, taking a few deep breathes before padding out of the room in his briefs and a different one of John’s shirts. John was just wearing loose sleep pants that hung low.  _ Too _ low, Stiles thought. When the older man turned around Stiles could see the hair leading from his abdomen and only getting thicker and darker on the way down. It was a lot for Stiles to take actually.

“I’m putting in place a new house rule,” John announced, voice rough as he marched up to Stiles,  _ lifting _ him and placing him on the island, stepping close between his spread legs, toying with the neckline of John’s shirt on Stiles, “You. In my shirts. Always.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, resting his forehead against John’s, playing with the man's chest hair, “Then you can’t wear these,” Stiles pulled the pants higher, tightening the strings so they wouldn’t fall, ignoring the slight tremble of his fingers and how John’s breath hitched, “They’re too goddamn sexy.”

He trailed his fingers back up, letting them rub over John’s stomach as he sucked and nipped at the junction between neck and shoulder. He pulled back when John moaned lifting his hands and settling them around his boyfriend's neck. Maybe boyfriend? Is that what they were?

Stiles pulled back and worried at his bottom lap, dropping his hands and fiddling with them in his lap. John just rubbed up and down Stiles biceps, standing close and waiting for Stiles to talk, “Uh, uh, … are we? Like? D-dating? Boyfriends?”

John tilted Stiles head up, letting his fingers run along the boys jawline and whispering against his mouth, “Please?”

“Yeah! Yep! Yippity yeppers!” Stiles laughed, kissing John and pulling him closer. With a sigh Stiles ghosted his fingers over the mark he left, “Sorry about this.”

John hummed and burrowed his eyebrows together in thought before smirking, pressing a line of kisses from Stiles mouth down his jaw and to his ear, nibbling at the lobe before attaching himself right under it. He spent a considerable time sucking and biting and licking at the spot, trying to get it as big as possible, teasing out as many noises as he could from his boy. By the time he pulled away Stiles was flushed brightly, chest heaving and refusing tp meet John’s eyes. 

“Darling?” John asked softly, running his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs, “Was that not good?”

Stiles whimpered at that, taking John’s hand and placing it against the large wet spot on his crotch, moaning a little at the contact.

John chuckled softly, lifting Stiles up for a kiss and admitted, “That is a  _ huge _ confident boost, just so you know.”

“ _ Oh my god _ .” Stiles muttered hiding his face against John’s chest, “That was  _ so _ embarrassing!”

“Stiles, no. It wasn’t.” John said, shifting a little so his cock would rub against Stiles thigh, pushing his hardness into the contact and letting out a breathy moan before stepping back, “Can you order something for dinner? I’m going to go take care of this little guy.”

“Doesn’t look very little to me.” Stiles said a smirk, hopping off the counter and crowding John against the other, rubbing an open hand along the hardness, “I could help?”

“No. Eighteen.” John mumbled while breathing deep, pushing Stiles away lightly by the chest. He was grateful that Stiles seemed to understand the importance of no and backed right off, just placing a quick kiss to John’s cheek before grabbing his phone and a takeout menu, smiling the whole time.

John muttered to himself on the walk to his bedroom. The boy was going to kill him.

* * *

It was only eight when Stiles first yawned. Really not that late but after doing nothing all day it does make sense for him to be so tired. With this tiredness comes thoughts he would really rather  _ not _ to be having. His sleepy state allowing insecurities to creep up on him so suddenly to has to sharply inhale. 

What if this was all fake. What if John doesn’t actually want him? Doesn't want to date him. Wants think to go back to how they were. Stiles could never go back at this point, that he’s sure of. What’ll happen tomorrow? Will they be okay. What if it doesn’t last. Stiles is pretty sure they’re endgame, but John’s been married before, hell to his own mother. And well wasn’t that just completely fucked up. What if John realizes how completely fucked up this is, Stiles is. 

Stiles pushed himself up, trying to take deep breathes to avoid the panic that steadily building, pushing himself away from John who stands with him. He doesn’t even get words out just shoves the man back to the couch. He trips over himself, landing on his knees hard. He doesn’t really feel it though. Everything feels far away and funny and he can’t really breathe right now. In the back of his mind he  _ knows _ he’s having a panic attack, can recognize the shake of his fingers and the coldness settling over him. 

He pushes himself up again, stumbling his way up the stairs and only tripping once. He’s trying to get to the bathroom but suddenly his vision is blurry and it’s not making sense anymore. Nothing's making sense anymore but then there’s heat along his back, a pressure on his chest and he’s pretty sure someone is talking. He catches the words breathe, and slower. He tries that, holds his breath because he’s pretty sure he read that somewhere. He held his breathe until his lungs felt like they were burning then exhales, gasping in air. 

He recognizes the hand on his chest as John’s and grips it hard, leaning back, needing the support the mans providing. 

“Darling, calm down. Just breath with me, in and out alright?” John whispered, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles turns, hiding his tears in John’s chest as he cries, clinging to the older man in hopes he doesn't leave, “T-tom-morrow, w what-happens?” Stiles words are weak, interrupted by hiccups.

“We wake up, you shower, I make breakfast. I go to work you go to school.” John explains, planning out their typical Monday, “You drop by the station, with snacks that we’ll eat as you try and look at cases. You go home, later I go home. We eat dinner. Bed time and repeat.”

“But what about  _ this _ .” Stiles whispers, not sure he’s ready to hear the answer.

“Well what I would like to happen is that I’ll kiss you good morning, play footsie during breakfast. Hopefully you’ll play with my fingers when you stop by the office - I really liked that during the movie - and then we’ll go to bed together. What  _ you _ want doesn’t have to be that at all.”

Stiles sighs at that, leaning further into John and smiling, pressing soft kisses to the man's collar bone, “I’m sorry I got so worked up.”

“No need to apologize, panic and anxiety don’t work off reason. They just happen.” John says, hugging Stiles tighter.

“I do, though, want that.” Stiles says while scrunching his nose, “More kisses though.”

“That can surely be arranged.” John agreed.

“Can we shower together?” Stiles asks with a blush, “I just want …” 

“To be close?” John guessed, kissing the top of Stiles hair after the boy nods. He shouldn’t - he  _ knows _ he shouldn’t because it’s hard enough to resist his boy with clothes on. And he’s obviously in a very vulnerable place right now.

But when Stiles leads him to the bathroom and undresses himself he doesn't really look at John, just fixes the water. When John’s naked himself, trying not to feel self conscious, he steps under the spray with Stiles, letting the boy pull him closer and into a soft kiss. 

It’s just that, a kiss, and doesn’t lead to anything. And then Stiles is grabbing the shampoo, washing his own hair and then John’s. The both sigh when John starts on washing Stiles’ body. It doesn’t turn sexual, ever. Because that isn’t what this is. They’re naked together for the first time and neither want anything other than to care for their partner. It’s one of the most intimate things John has ever done, and the only reason he doesn’t feel raw and exposed is because he’s with Stiles. 

Yeah, John could never go back from this either.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments if you want to see anything within this verse!!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
